Captain Janeway's Molecules
by Jiplin
Summary: This is a Voyager story told in verse. I wanted to rock the Voyager world a little and so you'll find betrayal and murder here. It is my tribute to all involved in the series. All characters owned, of course, by Paramount Studios. And what characters they are.


**Captain Janeway's Molecules**

I

Captain Janeway was on the bridge.

She's had trouble sleeping.

She looked distressed and in two hours

had an O eight hundred meeting.

The data crystal in her hand

confirmed what she had feared.

Someone very close to her

was not what they appeared.

Her senior staff were gathered

when she walked into the room.

She brushed aside their greeting.

They wondered at her gloom.

She addressed them promptly,

before a seat was taken.

"I'll get right down to the point.

We have a situation.

Voyager's been sabotaged!

The facts are very clear.

Someone has betrayed this crew

and that person is right here."

As she spoke she watched out

for a subtle indicator

that might betray the loyal façade

of the shipmate, now a traitor.

Chakotay's mouth was open.

Seven's left eyebrow was raised.

B'Elanna gasped, Tom whistled.

And Harry just looked dazed.

Suddenly, she felt a surge

of anger and surprise

as her gaze met a cold, contemptive look,

in Vulcan eyes.

Tuvok stood ten feet away,

as always calm and still.

But she could see the phaser in his hand

was set to kill.

"Captain Janeway, may I say

I _do_ admire your mind.

I knew you'd stumble onto

what I left for you to find.

"And as you chased down shadows

and logistical dead ends,

I was free to implement

the plans of my new friends."

"Tuvok, stop and listen.

Take a look around.

We're your friends. We want to help you.

Put... the phaser... down."

"I assure you Captain.

My actions are my own.

Not some side effect of illness

or alien control.

I've had enough of Starfleet

and this endless exploration.

And I rue the day my planet helped

to found the Federation.

I'm up to here with logic

and with Vulcan mysticism.

From now on I'll live my life

by the Rules of Acquisition.

And as the eighty second rule

very clearly says,

_when you betray your comrades_

_make sure that it pays._

So I sold this ship to traders

I contacted on sub space.

And I expect them shortly

with a crew to take your place.

You'll all be leaving very soon

and as I hate 'goodbyes',

let's just say, it's been too long.

Computer, energize.

II

Captain Janeway's molecules

re materialised

half way through a sentence

and looking quite surprised.

Alone, upon a planet

that she'd never seen before.

The rocks were red and dusty

and the sunset was azure.

She turned in four directions

and made a mental note

that when she retook Voyager

Tuvok she'd demote.

And to that end she pondered

on her tactical position.

Then her crew began appearing

like familiar apparitions.

B'Elanna Torres bustled out

from that turning crowd.

"Next time I see that Vulcan

I'll put him in a shroud.

I never trusted Tuvok.

And now look what he's done.

I'll..I'll.. stick him in a life pod

and fire it at the sun!"

"That's enough! Lieutenant!

I don't need a prima donna.

We have to work together here.

I need your help, B'Elanna."

The engineer took a breath

and breathed it deep and slow.

"I'm here to help you Captain.

But there's something you don't know.

As your pattern faded

And we stood there shocked and stunned,.

Tuvok was distracted. And, just then,

Chakotay lunged!

He _almost_ made it, Captain, But.."

She stopped and wiped her eye.

And Captain Janeway wondered

what would make B'Elanna..Torres..cry?

"But,.. Tuvok turned and shot him.

With that cold impassive stare.

He killed Chakotay Captain!

And he didn't seem to care."

This news breached Captain Janeway.

And she reached out for a boulder.

Then felt the pressing touch of a palm

upon her shoulder.

"I rushed at Tuvok, Captain.

I was howling like a targ.

And I saw his phaser turn towards me.

But Harry caught my charge.

I don't know how he held me.

as I strained against his arm.

But he pleaded with the Vulcan.

And he shielded me from harm."

Captain Janeway turned around

and beheld her engineer.

"Ensign Kim did very well.

I'm so glad you're here.

Now, let's organise our people.

It's time that we began

to initiate our counter move

and spoil the traitor's plan."

III

She climbed up on a rocky ledge

to deliver her address.

And the scattered crew of Voyager

began to coalesce.

Harry, Tom and Seven

set a steady stride.

As they hurried through the gathering

to their Captain's side.

She waited just a moment

for the last to settle round.

Then, Captain Janeway spoke to

her space crew on the ground.

"I know that you're all troubled

by this sudden transportation.

And, as your Captain. Its my job

to provide an explanation.

Well, that's easy. It's _my_ fault.

I failed to see the danger.

I saw a comrade, a companion,

where in fact, there was a stranger!

This stranger offered friendship

while inside, ambition burned.

And by O eight hundred hours today,

that worm had turned!

It was Tuvok who betrayed us!"

she announced to gasps and moans.

"And there's more that I must tell you."

They fell silent as the stones.

"Chakotay tried to stop him

and return me to the ship."

She paused again. This tine to quell

the quiver on her lip.

"His deed was brave and noble.

He was courageous to the last.

But that traitor vaporised him

with a high yield phaser blast!"

Many voices rose in anger.

Some silent heads were sunken.

Others loudly reasserted how

they'd never liked the Vulcan.

"You should know he left us nothing.

No equipment or supplies.

It seems the traitor doesn't care

how many of us dies."

This information stirred concern

and some degree of tension.

But only the Talaxien

voiced this apprehension.

Nelix stepped out from the crowd.

Hands clasped in feint composure.

"But, but, but, Captain, if we stay here

we'll _all_ die of exposure.

This atmosphere is thin and cold.

This planet's not Class M.

This sun is going down, who knows

when it will rise again?"

She looked first to the faces

gathered on that bleak terrain.

And could see by their demeanour

that they all felt the same.

Then, to the parched horizon

'neath that unknown setting star.

And the greens and blues of earthly hues

never seemed so far.

For several moments nothing

emanated from her lips.

Then she strode boldly to the rim

and put her hands upon her hips.

"We beat the Borg! We came to terms

with Eight Four Seven Two!

We outwitted the Vidiians, the Hirogen

and those Kazon crews!

We've been battled! Bloodied! Boarded!

We've almost been destroyed!

We've flown through quantum singularities

and that vast, expansive void!

We've lost valued friends and comrades

who will never now see home.

But, through fifty thousand light years,

we've kept on going!

We're Starfleet! And that guides our path.

And as long as we adhere

to that cherished oath we took

and the values we hold dear,

This day will be no different!

This crew is _not _marooned!

This captain's log will note the time

when our journey has resumed!

A cheer went up for Janeway

and ensigns everywhere

reported to lieutenants

to get busy and prepare.

IV

Captain Janeway quickly turned

to her waiting team.

"Seven, the transceiver, did you get it

through the matter stream?"

"Yes Captain, when I beamed down

the transceiver was concealed.

My nano probes emitted

a closed harmonic field."

Seven slipped the thin transceiver

from underneath her sleeve.

"It's set half a parsec.

Sufficient, I believe."

Captain Janeway took the thing

and checked the computation.

"Well done Seven. Now, let's hope

the Doctor 's at his station."

"The Doctor! But Captain,

we lost the Doctor too."

Lieutenant Parris blurted.

"There was nothing we could do.

He came in just before we left

to invite us to a lecture.

I think he called it 'Hollo Love,

Real or Just Conjecture?

I won't forget the awful look

that came across his face

when Tuvok said, _Computer,_

_decompile the EMH."_

Ensign Kim confirmed this

callous dispatch of the Doctor.

And Seven added, though a Borg,

the incident had shocked her.

B'Elanna Torres' head was bowed

in memory of the man.

"Never mind," said Janeway. "Now,

let's talk about my plan.

He's up there now on Voyager

cavorting with his buyer.

And when he gets his money

he'll leave on board the Flyer.

That's when we'll move against them!

We'll beam back up in teams.

And take the ship deck by deck,

now that we have the means.

I'll go in first with Harry.

We'll lock out the computer

and re route all ship's functions

through the back up distributor.

Tom, take a team to deck fourteen

and hold the cargo bay.

We'll need those two transporters

if we're going to win the day.

Engineering is the key.

But, we'll only get one shot.

Seven and B'Elanna,

give it everything you've got!

They won't yet be familiar

with the ship's internal systems.

Still, we should expect

to encounter strong resistance.

There'll be weapons and equipment

at each beam in site.

And, I don't have to tell you,

we cannot lose this fight."

Everyone acknowledged

that they understood the mission.

And as Captain Janeway programmed

the transceiver for transmission,

Seven looked at Harry,

Harry looked at Tom,

Tom looked at B'Elanna,

Something just seemed wrong.

Janeway tapped the thin transceiver.

Transmitting information

pertaining to personnel, tactics,

timing and location.

"But Captain," Harry ventured,

"We've no one up there now,

without a friend on Voyager,

I really don't see how..."

V

In space, the Delta Flyer

cleared the docking bay,

hovered aft of Voyager

and soon was underway.

A monitor in sick bay

tracked the Vulcan's flight.

And at that monitor in sickbay

stood a man made up of light.

He'd just received the signal

that he's been waiting for

when three arrogant invaders

came striding through the door.

He quickly got a message

to the planet down below;

"I'll try. Stand by. They're here right now!

Good bye. I've got to go."

Then turned to the invaders

and with a sense of urgency

said, "Please state the nature of the

medical emergency."

They looked a bit like Bolians.

Wore shiny metal suits.

Silver belts around their waists

and chrome about their boots.

They came from planet Vitton.

And called themselves 'the Vit'.

And were known throughout the region

for the crimes that they'd commit.

"Tuvok said it's very good.

This...doctor data base."

"Yes, but we'll have to tweak the programme

and change that ugly face."

They strut about and poked some things.

Then, they went away.

Immediately, the Doctor

returned to his display.

"Computer," he instructed,

"commence programme Pecan Pie.

And let's just hope that all of us

are not about to die."

On the bridge the lights went off.

Then they came back on.

Then several small explosions

sparked along the con.

The science station crackled.

Communications blew.

But not before reports came in

of trouble elsewhere too.

Commander Vork sprang up

from the Captain's chair.

Barked at her subordinates

and then began to swear.

Amid frenzied speculation

on the ship's condition,

she sank back down, to ponder

on her tactical position.

Commander Vork was seasoned

in the art of war.

Her audacious tactics were

the stuff of song and lore.

"This is the work of Janeway.

She's trying to distract us.

But we are Vit and she will find

That danger just attracts us.

We'll take this fight right to them!

Engineering is the key.

That's where they'll move against us.

Everyone, with me!

VI

Captain Janeway's molecules

re materialized

by a vital conduit

with Harry at her side.

They quickly pulled a panel

and made strategic snips

then rearranged twenty four

isolinear chips.

On deck fourteen Tom and his team

surged through the cargo bay

and cut down several startled Vit

who tried to block their way.

Tom ran to the transporters

but he was out of luck.

He couldn't get them on line.

The power controls were stuck.

"Cargo bay to Ensign Kim.

We need an Engineer.

What's your status Harry?

How soon can you get here?"

"Kim to Parris, understood!

Captain, the cargo bay!

I could use the Jeffry's Tube

to take me all the way."

"Do it Harry, but remember,

there's lots of Vit about."

He nodded. Then he turned to go.

"I'm on my way. Kim out."

Alone. The Captain made her way

with careful, measured steps.

Peering round each corner,

through several empty decks.

Suddenly, she heard a voice.

Another. Several. Vit!

They were praising their own attributes

in hymns to war and grit.

She spun around and as the noise

got close, then closer still,

she barely got herself inside

a niche behind a grill.

As they passed the boasts were loud

of what they'd do and where.

They'd be in engineering

before she could get there.

"Janeway to Lieutenant Torres...

Janeway, to Seven of Nine..."

They were blocking the transmission.

She was running out of time.

VII

The Vit in engineering

were banging on blank screens.

And kicking at the consoles

in rather ugly scenes.

Outside B'Elanna's forces

were coiled for the attack.

Only her raised finger

held that impulse back.

Then, when she released them,

the doors swooshed open wide.

And B'Elanna Torres forces

stormed the Vit inside.

Seven went directly to

the distribution nodes.

And accessed the computer

with the Captain's latest codes.

One by one the screens lit up,

replete with information.

And consoles winked in readiness

for varied application.

"Well done people! Now, let's move!

You all know what to do.

There's lots of Vit still out there,

we only got a few.

Boric, do a sensor sweep.

Locate the main Vit force.

Janes, confirm we're still in orbit.

Maintain this speed and course."

She dispatched two young ensigns

to guard outside the door.

Then went to check the anti matter

levels in the core.

"I've found the Vit Lieutenant.

One large group. Reading weapons.

Destination: engineering.

Three minutes, twenty seconds."

"Quickly Boric, force fields!"

She hurried to his station.

"Damn! They're not responding!

There's a power fluctuation!"

"Attempting to locate that now."

Seven joined the pair.

"You'll need more time," B'Elanna said.

"It could be anywhere."

Then she tapped her com badge

and called for Captain Janeway.

And when she got no answer,

she tried for Tom the same way.

"OK, right now it's up to us

to see they don't get through!

Boric, work with Seven,

see what you can do.

Everybody else, with me!

We've got to buy some time.

No matter what we meet out there.

We have to hold the line!"

VIII

Captain Janeway heaved and shoved

against a stubborn door.

She had one foot in the turbo lift

one on an ample floor.

When she emerged on to the bridge

it was not as she had left it.

But more than this, danger lurked.

And she did not detect it.

In the shadow of her ready room

a figure watched and waited

as Captain Janeway scanned the bridge

and her concern abated.

Felk was older than most Vit

and subtle, for his race.

He'd had a notion to return

and wait there in that place.

Felk fired as Captain Janeway

began a systems check.

But it was Felk, not Captain Janeway

who fell, dead, on the deck.

"Captain! Are you injured?"

The swift reply was, "No,

but, it's good to see you Doctor.

How are thing's below?"

"Lieutenant Parris has begun

to beam the crew on board."

"And what of engineering?"

"Still haven't heard a word."

"And the Vit are tricky, Captain.

Our scans just can't lock on.

First, the Vit are on the screen,

and then the Vit are gone.

And Captain, I'd just like to say,

Thank you for my life.

Still, it's a shame that Tuvok

destroyed my lookalike."

"You are very welcome Doctor.

But we really must get on.

We'll have a lot to talk about

when all these Vit are gone.

Right now I could use your help

with this operation.

According to these readings

there's a power fluctuation."

She directed his attention

to the figures on the screen.

"If you monitor the gel-packs

I'll purge the bio stream.

Almost got it! There, that's it.

The levels are restored."

Read Captain Janeway's indicators

all across the board.

"_This is engineering _

_continuing resistance_

_against full scale Vit attack._

_Repeat. Require Assistance_."

"Engineering, it's the Captain.

Situation understood.

and don't use your scanners, Seven.

The reading are no good."

IX

Not far from engineering

the fight was fierce and close.

And several brave young ensigns

had given up the ghost.

B'Elanna Torres' shoulder

smarted from a blast.

The corridors were scorched and burned.

But not one Vit had passed.

"It's no use," B'Elanna said.

"We can't hold here any longer.

Fall back towards engineering!

Regroup around the corner!"

Ensign Janes was first to turn.

But the plan was soon confounded.

"I'm hit!" she cried as she went down.

"Lieutenant! We're surrounded!"

All at once the battle ceased

and Commander Vork was heard.

"Your crew is brave and you fight well

but your plan was ill-prepared.

Your scans cannot locate our troops.

You have no communication.

You cannot hope to beat the Vit.

Give up, Federation."

"Our situation may look grim.

But we will not surrender!

Voyager is our home and

we'll die to defend her!"

"Then die, you stupid people.

You won't get another chance.

And now, my brave Vit warriors,

from every side, advance!"

And so they came with weapons charged

and murder in their eyes,

to fall upon the engineers

and sweep them all aside.

B'Elanna's troops were resolute

and fell in back to back.

To brace against the onslaught

of this final Vit attack.

Then all at once they disappeared.

Beamed back to engineering!

And the lethal weapons of the Vit

were also disappearing.

When force fields crackled into place

Commander Vork saw red

and charged straight at the barrier

and hit it with her head.

X

So, Captain Janeway took the ship

and order reinstated.

The Vit were quickly rounded up

and soon repatriated.

Then, the service for Chakotay.

Everybody came.

And many words were uttered,

both elegant and plain.

Some spoke of his courage,

others of his gentle ways.

The Captain marked the loyalty

and honour of the brave.

And in the quiet of her quarters

she sank to contemplate

if some timely course correction

might have spared them all this fate.

What small alarm did she not hear?

What sign did she ignore?

That treachery and murder

could settle so on board.

And how could it be Tuvok?

How could it be _him_?

When her thoughts were interrupted

by the voice of Ensign Kim.

_"Captain Janeway to the bridge._

_We've got a signal lock_

_with a Star Fleet signature._

_It's got to be Tuvok_!

She gripped her armrests tightly

as from her chair she leapt.

"Well done Ensign. On my way.

Plot a course to intercept."

In moments she was on the bridge.

Staring at the screen.

The Delta Flyer distant.

The closing space between.


End file.
